


Cuddlefluffle

by PolyInTheCloset



Series: Jeffmads Shiiiiiz [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #pumped, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, jeffmads - Freeform, kitteny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyInTheCloset/pseuds/PolyInTheCloset
Summary: Fluff. Jeffmads fluff.





	Cuddlefluffle

**Author's Note:**

> Still super pumped, this one's just fluff, though.

Thomas was sitting on the couch watching Mean Girls when he felt a head on top of his. He looked up to see James with his head resting on Thomas' with a bucket of popcorn. Thomas grabbed it and went behind the couch.

He pulled James in for a kiss, kissed him, and then pulled him to the couch. He sat on James' lap.

While watching the movie, Thomas played with James' hair while James scratched his back.

The movie ended and Thomas was asleep with his head in the popcorn bowl. James picked him up, kissed his forehead and brought him up the stairs.

In front of their room he woke up and jumped out of James' arms, opening the door dramatically. He popped into the bed and fell fast asleep.

"Night, Gretchen." James kissed his forehead with a chucklenand laid down next to him.

"Night, Regina!" Thomas popped up and awake. "I'm awake, I want pancakes, and popcorn, and honey, and pizza, and I'm really hungry!" Thomas babbled

"I'll make you some pudding." James said before yawning.

"Nah, you're tired, I'll do it. Love ya!" Thomas said with a wink.

"Love you, too, Thomas." James smiled and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Thomas fucked up the kitchen! More on that in the next book!


End file.
